<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dear time, please slow down (or maybe speed up) by _gncds (taeilcoat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589947">dear time, please slow down (or maybe speed up)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds'>_gncds (taeilcoat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when spring arrives [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Child (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, he's the main character anyhow, it's kinda jangjun-centric, just something soft i thought of while at work, y'all know the drill by now in this series regarding romatic relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilcoat/pseuds/_gncds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungyoon promised him he wouldn’t cry.</p><p>He promised him <i>twice</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Daeyeol, Choi Sungyoon | Y/Lee Jangjun, Kim Donghyun/Lee Jangjun, Kim Jibeom/Lee Jangjun, Lee Daeyeol/Lee Jangjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when spring arrives [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dear time, please slow down (or maybe speed up)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick fic I came up with at work and needed to write because it was so soft in my head, hahaha. Jangjun is 19, Youngtaek and Seungmin are 18, 99z are 17 and Bomin is 16 in this fic, even though not all of them appear. Recommended bgm is Golden Child's All Day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sungyoon promised him he wouldn’t cry.</p><p>He promised him <em>twice</em>.</p><p>Yet here he is, his arms wrapped tight around Jangjun, sniffling quietly before he entered the military compound.</p><p>“C’mon, Dad, you promised,” Jangjun sighs, rolling his eyes at Daeyeol who raises his brows in slight amusement. At the same time, he rubs his back soothingly like his dads have done for him many times before, comfortably tucking his chin over Sungyoon’s shoulder. “You’re going to have to get used to this, you know, you still have to send off seven more. At least smile for Bomin when he goes, or even Seungmin. Seungmin is enlisting this year too.”</p><p>Sungyoon sniffles, pulling back with wet eyes and Jangjun gives him a bright smile. “Don’t remind me.” Dad had always been the soft one. He’d always been the one to scold them the most but was also the one who loved them the most and for that, Jangjun would always be grateful. He also gave the best hugs and for a moment, his smile falters because he doesn’t know when he’ll see his family next. He watches as Jibeom and Donghyun step up beside their father to support him and offer tissues and then it’s Daeyeol’s turn to get a hug from their oldest son.</p><p>“Look after yourself, okay? Don’t hurt yourself and try not to joke around or trip so much on duty. You’ll get yelled at,” Daeyeol says, patting his back. When he pulls back, he reaches up to smooth out a kink in Jangjun's hair. It was strange to see it so short. “I know they let you use your phone at night now, so at the very least message your Dad every once in a while. But make some friends and try to enjoy what you can, okay?”</p><p>“Dad’s already told me to message him at least once a week. Which is an improvement from every day.”</p><p>“Just wait until Jaehyun or Bomin enlist,” Daeyeol sighs, turning back to look at his husband. By now, Sungyoon’s gotten most of his tears under control, but Jibeom is still rubbing his back and Donghyun is still talking about how some of them have plans to postpone enlistment for a little while in an attempt to help him feel better. “Those two are the ones he’ll make message him every day.”</p><p>Jangjun laughs at that, but even he worries about the day Jaehyun and Bomin enlist because those two were forever the family babies. They were the ones everyone always doted over only because it always seemed as if they couldn’t look after themselves. He doesn’t know if he’ll be out by the time Jaehyun enlists, but he knows that when Bomin does, he’d definitely make Bomin message him too.</p><p>He’d fight anyone who dare pick a fight with his brothers.</p><p>“See you later, hyung,” Jibeom says with a slight smile, opening his arms for a hug. “I’ll make sure to eat all your snacks for you.”</p><p>“Getting fat so you don’t have to enlist? I like the way you think,” Jangjun teases, pulling his brother in close and then patting his back. They laugh and then Jangjun is pulling back, opening his arm for Donghyun, who gives him a one-armed hug. “Look after the boys for me, and Appa and Dad. Make sure you listen to them, please. You cause enough trouble as it is.”</p><p>Jibeom’s the one who rolls his eyes this time, pulling away properly while Donghyun remains next to Jangjun. “Ugh, you really are the oldest. Please? Since when do <em>you </em>say please? You sounded just like Appa then.” Sungyoon finally cracks a smile and Daeyeol’s about to interrupt because<em> what’s wrong with that!</em>, but Donghyun beats him to it.</p><p>“Maybe that’ll shock you enough to do your laundry on time for once,” Donghyun says, keeping his arm around Jangjun’s waist. Jibeom sticks his tongue out at him, but Donghyun ignores it, turning to look at Jangjun. “Hyung, when you get some time off, let’s have a meal together.”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s,” he agrees, squeezing Donghyun’s shoulder fondly. Wow. He still remembers how small the kids were when Sungyoon and Daeyeol announced to them they were adopting all eight of them all those years ago. And now Donghyun is inviting him out to a meal? They were really all growing up. “You still owe me dumplings from that time I beat you at the arcade.”</p><p>“What?! Hey, no, I bought you some that day, but you said you didn’t want them because you didn’t like the kind I bought!” The current youngest protests, squinting at their oldest brother.</p><p>Jangjun shrugs and Donghyun finally steps out from under his arm to face him properly, disbelief written all over his expression. “Which means I didn’t eat any, right? Which means you didn’t buy them for me, you bought them for yourself.”</p><p>There’s a pause while Donghyun processes the information and then he finally sighs, waving his hand dismissively. “Okay, we’ll eat dumplings when you have time off.” Internally, Jangjun snickers because it’s actually really easy to get Donghyun to buy them stuff. Externally, he nods with a smile, but his eyebrows say it all because Daeyeol and Jibeom are laughing and Sungyoon has a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>“You should head in soon, Jangjun,” Sungyoon says quietly, stepping forward to adjust Jangjun’s coat, pulling it tighter around him. “You shouldn’t be sick on your first day.”</p><p>“Alright, alright. Stay healthy, Dad, Appa. You guys can’t get sick and stress Donghyun out. He’s the only one who will look after you properly, even if his cooking skills are still abysmal,” he says, letting Sungyoon adjust his clothes to his heart’s content. In the background he hears Donghyun mutter something about not being a maid or a nurse, or about how Jangjun's cooking isn't <em>that</em> much better (it really is), but he ignores it because the time for jokes is over. Swallowing the lump that’s forming in his throat, he pauses and then reaches out for his Dad again, squeezing him tight. “Thanks a lot. For everything.”</p><p>He hears Sungyoon’s breath hitch again and then his arms are around him once more, his voice wavering. “Why are you talking like you’ll never see us again?”</p><p>“I just want you to know that I’m grateful for everything you’ve done for us, that’s all.” Jangjun says, his eyes meeting Daeyeol’s, who nods proudly and gives him a thumbs up. Next to him, Jibeom and Donghyun are smiling knowingly, watching Sungyoon hold onto the oldest as if he were his lifeline.</p><p>“Aish, you silly boy.” Sungyoon murmurs into his coat, pressing his face into his shoulder. They stay like that for a while, Jangjun’s eyes cast to the ground as he lets his thoughts roam. He thinks of all the times he pranked his brothers, of all the fun times they had and the memories they made with their parents. He thinks of the day Sungyoon and Daeyeol legally became his parents and then somehow, he thinks of how big the kids are getting. Of how big <em>he’s</em> getting, in the eyes of his parents.</p><p>Time moved so fast.</p><p>“I love you guys. I’ll see you soon.” Jangjun says eventually, pulling away reluctantly. Putting on the brightest smile he can, he takes Sungyoon’s hand and squeezes it, promising him to message him as often as he can and then he’s slowly taking steps backwards, waving at the rest of his family that were able to come see him off. With a deep breath, he eventually turns around and makes his way past the gates and into the compound, turning around one last time to see his family from beyond the gates. Donghyun’s waving with his arm stretched out above his head, Jibeom’s smiling and Daeyeol has his arm around Sungyoon, who’s trying his best to send him off with a smile.</p><p>His smile is genuine this time, giving his family one last wave before disappearing from their sight.</p><p>The next two years are going to be strange, for him at least, but knowing Sungyoon and Daeyeol would always be waiting for him no matter the circumstance makes him feel a little braver and puts a little more bounce in his step.</p><p>He can’t wait to see them again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>